Operation Heavy Stone
by Rachbal
Summary: A fearsome war machine has been awakened from decades of sleep for a secret mission, infiltrate Luna and retrieve a 'package.'
1. Chapter 1

_**Review Please!**  
_

**Operation: Heavy Stone**

**Chapter One: Checklists and Intrigues**

In the darkness a voice called out, "Wolfram Unit 14/2T1 activate." From the nothingness of oblivion came light. Not a light in a literal sense, but recognition, understanding, _awareness_. Lines of code appeared.

_** System activation initiated... System active!**_ Now the real light appeared as did the sounds and the feeling of touch.

"So that's a Wolfram Heavy Combat Unit. Sure is big boss."

"You probably won't see another one for the rest of your life, Ted, being they're illegal and all."

_**Beginning cursory diagnostic. Scanning... No errors detected, Boot successful!**_ _**Activating Sensory Auto Adjust. **_The light and noise dimmed to within acceptable parameters and the world came into sharp focus.

"How did the Doge get one, boss. Fully stocked and customized even. Polarizing tungsten crystalline alloy armor and endoskeleton, advanced molecular processors and threat assessment software, still state of the art. And to top it off, a 20 to 50 adaptable caliber rail gun, plasma thrower, and rotary gauss anti-personnel guns. It's not like he could steal a museum show piece without anyone noticing, much less a rusting mothballer, not that he can rust."

"It's not my job to ask where he gets his toys, Ted. All I care for is that it works. Broken tools tend to get you killed in our business."

_**Movement detected! Locate unidentified targets.**_ The visual sensors transversed left until figures came into view.

"Boss I've been meaning to ask you, about the mission..."

"No you can't know the details, by space! If I didn't trust you as much as I do, I'd kill you, first mate or not!"

_**Unidentified targets acquired! Identify targets.**_ The figures changed as the visual targeting system analyzed light from deep into infrared to high ultraviolet. The audio sensory system analyzed the pattern and intensity of the approaching voices, footfalls, heartbeats, and breaths. Olfactory sensors picked-up the chemical traces in the air. The results were carefully matched to the database.

"But boss, you know what the loonies will do to us if they catch us prowling around their space! I got kids after all."

"Ted you haven't seen those brats since the job we pulled on Vesta. And ain't likely to after your old lady found out what you did on Earth."

_**Targets identified! Human male, approximate age: 31, health condition: good. Human female, approximate age: 38, health condition: good. No weapons detected. No interference devices detected. Threat assessment: minimal 2.**_ The male eyed the female with an expression.

"Ha! I told you that Elly could peep minds, she's part loony after all." The man told the woman with a grin that Unit 14/2T1's facial expression file indicated levity.

"Shame that didn't come up until she had you ironed. Pull up the pod's specs and get the computer ready for a full diagnostic, I'll handle the big guy. Lucky for you she's the forgiving type, not that she'd ever forget mind you."The woman replied with a tone Unit 14/2T1's audio recognition file registered as levity as well. She approached the console next to the combat unit and inserted a data card. New code appeared in the unit's cyber mind, taking control of its systems.

_**Diagnostic software recognized. System ready! Beginning systems check, sensory hardware connection.**_

"I'll work my back into her good graces, you know she loves me!" The man's tone was un fazed.

"Loves you granted, but only tolerates you so often. Watch the drop telemetry, we only get one chance." The woman's tone continued to suggest a good-natured sarcasm according to the files on hand.

"I know, I know boss, this isn't my first drop. I have been working for you for six years, or have you forgotten?" Irritation now registered in the man's voice. As the combat unit's processors continued systems checks, a sub-processor made the connection. _**Human female unit is designated Boss.**_

"I wish I could forget, your first drop especially! You cost me a quarter ton of platinum." Unit Boss' tone was unchanged.

_**Sensory hardware connection verified! System 100% operational. Beginning systems check, power generator distribution. **_

"And I paid you back, plus interest. In fact, if you could add up all my contributions made over the last six years it's no wonder you made me first mate. Without me you be running a seedy bed and breakfast out of this flying hulk rather than top notch pirates. " The man's voice lost irritation and regained levity.

"Ted how many times must I correct you! We are not pirates, we are mercenaries in general, and as of right now privateers for the Doge. Powering up the Lucius Plasma Cannon for diagnostics." Unit Boss' voice became defensive. The sub-processor made the next connection. _**Human male unit is designated Ted.**_

_**Power generator distribution effective. System 100% operational. Beginning systems check, Lucius Plasma Cannon. Diverting 12 mega-joules of power to Lucius Plasma Cannon.**_The magnetic coils began to hum slightly as power ran through the superconductive loops. A small wisp of charged gas was released into the field and began to heat up. The magnetic fields spun the gas faster and faster, heating up until it glowed. Just before the plasma reached critical energy, the magnetic fields slowed it down and reabsorb the energy. _**Lucius Plasma Cannon generation effective! System operational within recommended parameters!**_

"Yeah, yeah I know the whole _'we're different because a legit boss signs our paychecks_' bit, but I know you believe that legal crap less than I do. Landing thrusters are green and mean." Unit Ted waved off the tense element in the woman's response, becoming distracted by his work.

"Whatever. Lucius Cannon is powered up, begin test sequence. Just get your numbers right, the Doge is counting on our delivery, and lunars will be only half the problem if we fail. You ever hear of Commissioner Cordon?" Unit Boss turned to look at her companion, the facial expression files indicated that the raised eyebrow displayed genuine inquiry.

"Wasn't he the head of the mining and transport agency between Ceres and Earth?" The tone of Unit Ted's reply was more or less than certain.

"Good you remember your history. Lucius Cannon checks out, powering it down, switching main power to the Herald Rail Gun. Beginning diagnostics. Yes, he was the head of that agency, that is until he ran afoul with the Doge. Now he is half way out to the Oort Cloud, but not before he suffered..."

_**Beginning systems check, Herald Rail Gun. Diverting 12 mega-joules of power to Herald Rail Gun.**_The first magnetic rail coils charged quickly and transferred power to the succeeding coils faster than a bullet. The process repeated again and again within a fraction of a second. Data from the gun's performance was recorded and compared to the diagnostic numbers matched. _**Herald Rail Gun coils synchronized! System operational within recommended parameters! **_

"Yeah boss, on second thought I don't want to know, what he went through or how you know all this. Let's end this conversation before I find myself in the Oort Cloud. Telemetry is good and the retro thrusters check out." Body language files suggested that Unit Ted waved his hands rapidly was in disgusted apprehension.

"I thought you might say that. Herald Rail Gun is green. Checking the servo joints. What are you going to do with your fee, buy Elly a Copernican diamond? That might appeal to her sense of _ancestral nostalgia_." The tone of the conversation returned to jesting.

_**Beginning systems check, servo motors. Begin with feet servos. Checking systems...**_ The sound of servos whined ever so slightly as the motors sparked to life. _**Feet servos operational within recommended parameters! Switch to ankle servos. Checking systems...**_ The pattern continued all the way up the android's massive bulk, ending with its head. As the servos continued whine softly during their tests the man and woman carried on their conversation.

"_Ancestral nostalgia!_ If Elly knew I was risking my neck around Luna, she'd do me in herself. Pod coatings are good. Not that a Copernican isn't a bad gift in of itself, but I'm looking into the long-term. Something that will be more than show, more than you can hold in your hand." A cord of seriousness crept into is tone.

"The joint servos all check out. I am loading the final sequence of target data. And what, by the solar wind, could be that be?" Unit Boss sounded curious.

_**Target program requesting download. Command code identified and confirmed! Beginning download of target data and mission parameters.**_A final series of program code scrolled into view. Files regarding maps of locations and images of people flared into existence as the unit's processors scanned each one into memory.

"A new home for all of them." Unit Ted's answer was decisive.

"All of them? Every one?" Unit Boss was stunned.

"You're surprised! I have had two kids with her after all. She'd never leave her family for me. I guess I got to hitch myself to them all." Unit Ted's tone became rueful.

_**Target data and mission parameters download complete! Beginning download of Infiltration 9 software...**_

"But to tie yourself to the Loonie habitats of Vesta, might be bad for your rep. And if your rep suffers my business suffers!" Now Unit Boss sounded irritated.

"That's why I'm getting a new home for them elsewhere. They can take only so much harassment before the fists start flying. Don't worry boss, I'm not going to do anything drastic until I'm ready. Your business is safe with me, as is the pod's check list. I'm done." Unit Ted gave a sign of relief and signed off his console.

_**Infiltration 9 software download complete!**_The river of data slowed to a trickle.

"Good! Just about finished with the big boy's jack n hackware. So where is this new home? Eros, Hygiea, Pallas? Don't tell me you're thinking of Mars. Upload and scan complete he is ready to go. Putting his system on Stress Hibernate." Unit Boss finished typing a new code into the console and signed off. _Systems shutdown code Stress Hibernate recognized! Initiating hibernation..._ "Well I was thinking..." Wolfram Unit 14/2T1 didn't hear the rest, because everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Mission**

_**Reinitializing system.**__**System active!**_ Awareness returned to the android with a flood of start-up code. There was no light and no sound, only the sensation of something touching the android's armored skin.

_**Beginning cursory diagnostic. Scanning... No errors detected, Boot successful!**_ _**Activating Sensory Auto Adjust... **_The ocular and audio sensors adjusted in vain to focus the darkness into clarity. The complete lack of sight and sound was impenetrable to the android's sensors. However, its sense of touch detected clamps restraining its arms, legs, and torso, complemented with a steel mesh net.

_**Sensory Auto Adjust for environmental analysis failed! Activate Exploratory Flash from external flood lights.**_ The ocular sensor adjusted just in time to avoid the blinding flash from the android's external beacons. For an instant there was a moment of grey, but that was all the processors needed to map the environment.

_**Visual data recorded! Processing visual data...**_ The android compared the data gather in the flash to its files of visual environments. _**Match! Restraining clamps and composite wall correspond to Type 7 High Velocity Insertion Pod. **_As the environmental files were completing their analysis, The internal chronometer hit 11:23 hrs and something clicked. No, it exploded. The walls of the insertion pod flew away from the frame and air screamed for an instant as it was sucked into an airless world. The clamps retracted as well and the net fell away.

_**11:23 hours. Mission active! Searching Mission Profile... Mission Profile located! Scanning Mission Profile into primary processors. Mission Time Imperative! Mission must be completed by 15:25 hours. Searching Mission Objectives... Objective 1: Proceed south sixteen kilometers, located and disable the Primary Generators of Tycho City Power Plant with cascade overload. Objective 2: ERROR! Cannot retrieve Mission Objective 2 until Objective 1 is complete. Proceeding with Mission Objective 1! **_The android scanned the surrounding area, it was full of impact craters, both old and very recent, and rocky boulders. This matched the lunar terrain files this far north of Tycho Base. Before stepping, Unit 14/2T1 accessed its locomotion protocol for the lunar surface.

_**Gravity 0.16 Earth standard. Two legged hops at 0.1 % power recommended for transverse. Initialize Transverse... **_ The android hopped. Even at such a low setting, the bound carried the unit two feet, out of the pod's empty frame and onto the loose regolith. The unit's ocular sensors scanned for a landmark to orient its position.

_**Landmark located! Identification: Hill 227b! Activating laser range finder. Range finding... Range is 0.932 kilometers! Sun orientation offset at 57.72 degrees. Turn 66.1 degrees for due south. **_The android turned left with a precise hop. _**Beginning transverse... **_Bounded forward. Starting with small hops that carried it only a couple of feet at a time, the android made increasingly longer and swallower hops, switching from two feet to alternating between each foot. Progress became swift as the transversing software adapted to the rocky terrain and loose soil.

Fifteen kilometers later the combat unit came to a halt in front of a ridge. According to its lunar map files, over the ridge would be the Lunar Tycho City Power Plant. From small doors sliding on its lower back, a smaller recon spider bot sprang and immediately scurried to the top of the ridge. With its powerful telescopic cameras, the small spider sent its mother android detailed scans of the plant. The android made a final series of threat calculations with this new information and its intelligence package to determine the opposition it would likely face. Intel on the plant was somewhat sketchy, but there was enough for an assessment.

_**Threat assessment: high 2. Executing Entry Strategy 47. Proceed with caution 622 meters south west to the north western section.**_ The android moved with more care, making its way to the new location. Upon reaching it stood just high enough to peer over the ridge._**Deploy Herald Rail Gun, target sentry stations, and eliminate.**_The android took two more steps, clearing the ridge from its oversized arm. The armored hand pulled back, revealing the muzzle of its fearsome rail gun, it selected its rounds, took aim, and fired.

There was no flash, and if there had been atmosphere, the crack would have deafened anyone around. The slugs crossed the distance in the blink of an eye, only announcing their arrival with an earth shattering tremor. The two sentry stations on the west side exploded, sending shards everywhere. If anyone was inside, they would have been all but vaporized, as the selected FragIncen rounds shattered then detonated. That would draw the attention of the entire plant. The android's programming dictated it would have to wait another hour after moving on to its next spot.

**Redeploy south 407 meters. Take up station in concealment and wait. **As the android's military files predicted, the reaction to the sudden assault was a swarm of soldiers exiting the plant from several hidden airlocks and four armored moon rovers. They secured the area quickly but with what the android's programming considered substandard performance. It was obvious that they had not seen any combat and their training was rudimentary. The android's sensors observed the soldiers as the patrolled around area. As time passed, the android noted the soldiers postures grow lax and additional personnel carriers join them. Unarmed personnel piled out and fanned into the wreckage.

**Assessing new targets...** the android processed. **Identity categorized, technicians. Combined threat assessment from external targets: medium 1. ** **Executing entry strategy 2. **The technicians worked for another hour as the soldiers grew even more lax. Soon the armored moon rovers turned back to the plant bay doors. This was the opening that the combat unit was waiting for, it took several steps backward and bolted forward.

As it crested the ridge, it jumped upward with full force and rocketed upward in the low gravity. Reaching the height of its arch, the android took aim with its rail gun and fired at each rover. Each slug found its mark, penetrating the propulsion compartment and causing the rovers to slow to a crawl. When the android landed at the edge of the mayhem it drew the attention of every soldier, they fell to one knee and opened fire from all directions.

In such a cross fire, traditional military doctrine dictated that the combat unit would be at a disadvantage, however a Wolfram Combat Unit was more than a match to the small gauss arms. The rounds bounced off the tungsten armor like mini tennis balls. Designating the location of the kneeing soldiers, the unit's combat processors calculated a firing solutions and fire its rail gun. Several soldiers flew apart as the rounds blew through them. Two soldiers foolishly tried to get closer to the android and the combat processor targeted them and unleashed the Lucius Plasma Cannon, their charred remains fell. Although mopping them up would be a short affair, the android's mission parameters demanded that it hasten its progress.

It spied the open bay doors, unable to close because one rover was blocking the doors, and set off for them. It grabbed the disabled rover from behind with its imposing tri-digit hand, took a bracing stance and flung the rover backward. Soldiers struggled to scatter out of the way as the rover skipped among them. The android entered the vehicle bay and scanned back and forth with its sensors. Bay technicians bolted to exits or scrambled to take refuge in nearby vehicles when faced with the ten foot metal monstrosity. The combat unit ignored them, they were neither a mission objective or serious threat.

According to its engineering intel, all lunar power generation facilities for major cities required a large access corridor for maintenance and replacement of the large generators. Such a vehicle bay has a high probability of connecting to the corridor. Continuing to ignore the human gnats around it, the android scanned until it found large pressurized doors with warning script on them. It read the script, _Caution, Generator Maintenance Corridor Airlock. Authorized personnel only._

_** Power plant access corridor doors located! Open access corridor doors...**_ The android walked the doors and scanned for a release control. It didn't find one._** Error! No release control. Scanning door composition and thickness... Composition recognized; Titanium/Nickel alloy. Thickness; 25 centimeters. Assessing entry options... Charge Lucius Plasma Cannon, modulation: high intensity weld. **_ _**Weld center lock for 32 seconds. Retract Lucius Plasma Cannon, apply blunt force to door.**_ The plasma cannon in the left arm deployed from within the android's hand and moved to the center lock between the doors and fired a focused stream of white fire. The lock sparked and steamed. After 32 seconds the plasma cannon retracted into the arm and the android braced its feet. It raised both arms over its head and sent them crashing through the doors. They bulged inward with a tremor. The android grabbed the opposite sides of the indentions and pushed them open.

It entered a room large enough for a flat bed truck. The lack of air suggested that the plant was on lockdown and was trying to slow the android down, however it was a protocol designed with humans in mind as the machine could operate without air. At the other end of the large airlock, another set of doors lay and the android applied the same procedures to open it.

This time its audio sensors recorded the usual howl of air escaping into the vacuum. Far down the corridor, lunar technicians struggled to keep their balance in the wailing torrent and, without pressure suits, collapsed from the lack of air. The android marched down the corridor hindered only by occasional checkpoints. The generator was buried deep under the surface and thus it took time to reach the generator room.

At the anterior checkpoint before reaching the generator room, the lunars finally set up a determined defense. The android welded off the lock on a heavily shielded door and pounded it until it backward. Arrayed before it were dozens of soldiers and technicians aiming their weapons at the hulking machine. Despite the fear in their eyes, they opened fire. At such close range, the android's would be more vulnerable to the high speed gauss rounds, and its sensors particularly so it retracted them.

It activated the plasma cannon, configured for wide dispersal the weapon blazed its way through the ranks of lunars. Even in the thin air, the android could hear their screams through their masks. The few remaining wisely escaped into smaller exits, and then it was before the android.

According to the unit's files, the generator was fairly standard for a lunar city, but it eclipsed the large android, filling the room beyond the final checkpoint. The machine took a moment, not in awe but to configure a proper overload procedure. It marched to the hard line box and smashed its open fist into the thick cables connecting the box to the control room. It torn the sparking cables out of the box and cast them aside. The android shifted over to the command console, deployed its interface spike from its arm, and impaled it into the terminal jack.

Code flooded the combat unit's cyber consciousness mind. It was unlike any code it had ever encountered. This wasn't tactical analysis or precision targeting, it was power modulation and distribution for a city. It was a delicate process to keep everything in balance lest power grid be disrupted or worse, cause cascading overloads throughout the city. According to the android's mission parameters, cascading overloads were exactly what had to happen. The combat unit searched its files for a program to do just that.

_**Power Generator Overload Virus located! Begin download...**_ The android released a comparatively small stream of data into the grand river that flowed from the terminal. It monitored the virus as it asserted control over the generator's operating system. When the virus's progress reached the no return threshold the android detached its interface spike from the terminal and smashed it with a tungsten fist.

_**Time to overload... 47 seconds. Begin withdraw to second Mission Objective... **_The machine about faced and sprinted to the access corridor. Once it had reached the corridor, it doubled its pace to the surface. _**Overload in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**_ There was a great tremor in the ground that caused the android to skip a step in effort to maintain balance. The machine finally reached the surface and slowed its pace to a fast march. All around, bodies lay from when it had attacked minutes before, uncollected in the haste of battle. As the machine continued its march back into the rugged lunar terrain, it ran diagnostics.

_**Beginning cursory diagnostic. Scanning... No errors detected, Proceed to second Mission Objective!**_ It opened the mission profile folder in its memory, this time there was no error window. _**Mission Objective 2: Proceed to Tycho City Hospital and recover the Mission Package. Mission time: 12:57 hours. Proceed twelve kilometers southwest. Begin transverse! **_The hulking machine turned southwest and started its running skip with alternating legs. The brute navigated the terrain with no more difficulty than on the approach to the generating station, and soon it was on top of the crater ridge, within sight of the great dome of Tycho City.

Housed in the northeast section of the Tycho Crater, the domed city was small in comparison to the impact basin but if the Wolfram Combat Unit had been human it would be awed. The shimmering dome stretched ten kilometers across and housed 120,000 people. It was a city of some prominence as it also acted as a space port from which all of the very few offworlder officials came to Luna. It was also the location of the machine's objective.

Scrutinizing the city from afar, the Unit consulted its tactical database concerning the known defenses of the city. Not surprising that the tactical processors declared the city defenses inferior to the Power Generation Station. _**Threat Assessment: Minimum 4. Mission Parameters require tactical situation update. Locate civil authority vehicle for intelligence!**_

__The hulking machine began moving along the ridge and sweeping its head back in forth in a search pattern. According to its tactical programming, the city would be on alert due to the attack on its main power station, but crippled from the loss of power. The city of course had back-up generators, however those could only supply the city's basic necessities in an emergency, leaving much of the metropolis dark. Nevertheless, the parts of the city that would be powered were essential areas, like the Tycho City Hospital. The way to the hospital would be easy, completing the objective once there would be more difficult. Not that there was any danger to itself, but the objective was in a manner of speaking 'fragile' and the mission would fail without it.

The Unit considered its options. It could attempt another diversionary strike to draw out the bulk of the security force and pick them off as it had done at the power station. However time was now short, the internal chronometer registered 13:40 hours and the tactical analysis by the Unit's processors predicted a high probability that the city authorities had been in some measure informed of attack on the power station and perhaps the tactics used. If so the Combat Unit could waste time goading them out.

The other option was to attack headlong with shock and awe, using the confusion brought on to prevent organized resistance. A fraction of a second passed as the tactical processors considered both options. The Unit chose to be forward. It needed to take a direct approach at least until it recovered the mission package, time was of the essence now, it would get additional intelligence inside. All the better, that is what it had been designed for. Using landmarks on the city, the Unit determined the location of the Tycho City Hospital relative to its position.

_**Tycho City Hospital 4 kilometers at 2 degrees north of Southwest. Begin transverse to city dome!**_ The machine bounded on the crater ridge, making toward the shimmering dome. The Combat Unit consulted its references on the composition and construction of the city dome.

_**Composition recognized; grade 7 transparent Titanium/Aluminum alloy. Double panel construction, 0.6 meter thickness, with clear biopolymer sealant fluid in the middle. Secured with Titanium/Aluminum bracings.**_ This would be no easy shell to crack, the dome had been built to take hits from incoming meteoroids. The possible entry options were processed and the Unit made its decision.__

_** Entry method selected! Locate compromised outer panel near target location. Puncture outer panel with Herald Rail Gun, using explosive rounds. Remove Primary torso gyroscopic stabilizer and set to vibration cycle at 12.7311 megahertz. Insert primary torso gyroscopic stabilizer into puncture. Apply brunt force.**_ The Android took a big leap onto the dome as it approached. Landing with a thump audible only from the inside, it marched up the side of the dome as its sensors scanned the panels ahead.

Most of the panels had minor pockmarks from micrometeoroid impacts that were all but undetectable by the human eye. These were too strong for its purpose and too far away. The Unit's chronometer registered 14:27 hours, time was short. Finally, less than a kilometer from the hospital, it saw the opening it was looking for.

_**Panel 4 in grid section 7, subsection 22, meets entry parameters. Begin entry method!**_ The outer panel was covered in small but visible craters, with a large impact scoring the upper left quadrant. It had even been marked for immediate replacement by the city inspector with a bright orange adhesive disk. The Android could tell the impact was recent, less than a week old, by the decreasing luster of the biopolymer sealant in the harsh sunlight. The Unit aimed its rail gun at the impact crater and fired. Its rounds penetrated the sealant with no difficulty, but became lodged in the inner panel. There was only the sharp vibration of detonation as each round exploded, weakening the panel.

As the rounds went off, a small hatch opened on the android's chest. Nearly the size of the hatch, the stabilizer slid out slowly until in feel into the android's hand. While an important feature used to balance the machine, it was far from essential due the Unit's redundancies. In its hand, the machine could feel the device change its spin, matching the prescribed 12.7311 megahertz cycle.

With care almost uncharacteristic of the brute, it inserted the stabilizer into the puncture, forcing the sealant aside. The whole panel shook, buzzing with the spinning stabilizer. The scans of the android registered fractures growing on both panels. It took a step back onto the metallic support braces and clamped on with the magnetic soles in its feet.

_**Applying blunt force...**_ The great machine raised its hands above its head and in a flash brought them down onto the panel. The blow shattered the outer panel but it didn't stop there. The force transferred through the sealant and into the inner panel. It buckled. Sealant bubbled through the cracks, then with a howling whistle the panel shards flew up and out.

The air sprouted up like a great geyser, the moisture cooling and condensing in a stream above. The gale force wind nearly caused the machine to fall back, but its sheer weight and magnetized feet anchored it in place. Calculating the power of the escaping air, android trudged its way through and fell. The air slowed it at first, but like a waterfall, the further away from the breach the calmer the air and the faster it fell.

Emergency hovers were responding to the breach, which would become lethal to the city's occupants in less than 20 minutes. Whether they would succeed was not the Combat Unit's business, it had its mission to complete.

As the android fell it did not register the stronger gravity usually located in lunar cities. That gravity was much closer to Earth Standard. This was a sign that the cascade overload had indeed disabled the city's non-essential systems. It also meant that the android wasn't required to quickly recalculate of its descent to prevent excess jarring. Nevertheless it spotted a ground rover nearly beneath it, and calculated a high probability that the vehicle's suspension system and probable crumple factor of its metal structure could reduce the force of impact by 21.374%.

The android rolled left and a second before impact, went vertical, extending its legs all the way. The car crumpled under the sharp thud of the android. Its audio sensors detected high pitched sounds, a quick visual survey detected several lunars, mouths open in terror. They bolted away from the hulking machine. According to the android's intelligence files, Lunars, despite their _gift,_ were very much human and would react so. To increase the chance of success, it would have to stoke the fire of their fear.

_**Initializing Psychological Warfare Protocol 1!**_ The android stepped off the crushed rover, bent its knees and picked it up. It heaved the vehicle a block into the side of a building. The rover smashed into the edifice, sending__pebble size debris to fall on the fleeing crowd. The crash of the rover ricocheting off the building and tumbling to the pavement increased the flight of the crowd. The machine then activated its audio broadcast system to maximum and play a series of what are best described as ungodly sounds.

High pitched screeches like banshees and low, rumbling demonic drones precisely calculated to incite fear among the greatest portion of the human population. It seem to work equally well with lunars, for those who were brave enough to turn back and face the machine returned to their flight.

The android marched its way down the street heading in the direction of the hospital. According to the trajectory of its fall, the Combat Unit knew it was only another 800 meters down the road and a left turn from the hospital grounds. Along the way, it made an effort to keep up the fear by tossing landed rovers or hovers into the air before it.

Some 400 meters from the hospital, a police hover managed to respond. Hovering just above the height of the buildings, its occupants were taking pot shot, but the rounds from the officers were ineffective against the android's armor. The android on the other hand saw its chance to gather intelligence. Analyzing the design of the hover the android plotted its firing solution.

_**Target central magnetized belt with armor penetration round. Deploy Herald Rail Gun! Fire!**_ The hyper sonic round sliced through the hover's belt causing loss of power and stability, but leaving it undamaged otherwise. The flying contraption swerved left then right as the computer and the pilot tried to regain control. It collided with the roof of a 4 story apartment building, and rebounded once before plummeting toward the street below.

The Combat Unit approached the fallen flyer with a determined stride. The fall was certainly not as bad as it would have been on Earth, otherwise the occupants would have been dead rather than struggling to unstrap themselves. The fear they felt was preventing them from trembling and only one managed to free himself as the android approached. The machine's visual sensors tracked the escapee.

_**Deploy Anti-Personnel Gauss Rotary Guns! Fire! **_ Two multi-barrel weapons popped out from each shoulder of the android and aimed in the direction of the fleeing hover pilot. __With a short buzz and the man fell, peppered with super-sonic pellets. The other hover occupant finally managed to get her harness undone as the android barred her escape.

She screamed as the android bent over to peer into her door. The scream stopped as she fainted. The android had intended to interrogate her but it was clear she would have been too frighten to be much help. Instead, the machine reached for the cockpit controls, deploying a smaller interface plug. The wire located the hover's terminal and accessed its computer.

This wasn't like the power plant computer, this was simpler and more familiar. The computer had the minimum firewalls for a law enforcement vehicle but no more and they were no match to the upgraded hack ware that android employed. Soon the machine had all it needed and it disengaged the interface.

Now what would it do with the woman still shivering in the copilot's seat? The machine ran through dozens of possible scenarios and their likely outcomes. It chose one of the obvious. It brought its face to within an inch of the woman's. The woman tried to cringe back in her seat, squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering in fear. With a booming voice, both deep and sharp, it said._** "Get Out!"**_

The woman was still in shock as the android pulled away enough to let her pass, and didn't move at first. To hasten her departure, the android slammed its fist into the front of the hover, shaking it violently. With a shriek she scrambled from the vehicle and bolted away.

She tried to turn down a side street, but that wasn't why it had let her go. To correct her course it strafed in front of her turn with its rotary guns, causing her to tumble backwards onto her rear. She jumped up and tried to take the opposite side street, again her way was blocked by its strafing. Somehow it the terrors of her mind she got it straight that she was supposed to run directly down the street. As she ran, the android heaved up her hover and dragged it along.

With a determined stride it kept pace with the fleeing woman, still half running, half hopping towards the hospital. The machine tracked the woman carefully so when she reached the turn it flung the hover into the air. The hover arched into the air and tumbled down upon the woman. She gave a cry of surprise, but was cut short.

The android snatched another grounded hover and then made the turn. Its calculated use of the former copilot had been justified. On the grounds before the hospital was a throng of civilians, having gathered at the hospital to seek refuge from the disaster that had befallen their city. Before those were a number of police and their hovers trying clear the crowd out. They were only starting to get the civilians moving when they all saw the woman crushed by her own hover. Then the crowd dispersed in a frenzy, trampling over those too slow to react. The officers didn't stand long either, with the sight of, what they described as a red eye demon from Hades, boring down on them firing it weapons and tossing hovers and people aside.

They made a few half hearted pot shots and fled, but couldn't flee fast enough. The machine caught up with the crowds, trampling and casting them aside like an elephant stampeding through the brush. It leaned its armored head forward to plow through the main entrance doors. Those still inside, it seemed that the whole building shook as the wall around the door exploded inward.

Debris shot out in all directions, killing some, knocking out others, but covering all. From the cloud of dust stood the devil himself in shining metal. Anyone conscious in the lobby cried out and retreated on whatever limbs still functioned. The machine made a token effort to maintain the atmosphere of fear as it searched its files.

_**Arrived at Tycho City Hospital! Locate Mission Package!**_ It stepped to the receptionists counter and shoved a nurse in hospital scrubs away from the computer console. It inserted the interface plug and began scanning for the Mission Package's signature. _**Searching... Search Parameters Found! Download Generator Overload virus... Download complete! 20 minutes to overload. Downloading scrambling virus... Download complete! Proceed to North Wing, Sublevel 2, Isolation Ward 1.**_

As the android worked the nurse awoke from her head brash induced stupor, screamed and tried to get up but instead foundered. Unplugging its wire the android turned to her stretching its hand and pick her up by her arm. Holding her up to face it at eye level it said with that resonating gravel voice. _**"Come with me."**_

It started off down a hall dragging her unceremoniously along. Her struggles were in vain, with its superhuman metal vice like grip. When she realized that she couldn't break free she began to concentrate her attention to avoid and deflect the falling ceiling. The android's was rather taller than the hallway and didn't mind the fragile ceiling tiles as its head and shoulders torn through them like tissue paper.

They turned into a service section of the North Wing and the android finally ducked to enter the cargo elevator. The nurse was beginning to regain her composure despite being held captive by a creature completely tabooed in her culture.

"Let me go!" She demanded, nervously, without a response . The Machine, of course, heard her but her desires was of no concern to its programming. As she gained the courage to press further they reached the second Sublevel of the hospital. "I said le...werk!" She grunted in surprise as the machine jerked her forward. The pain of a wrenched arm followed and she whimpered. Again she was forced to devote her time to avoiding the falling tiles. Making two turns they arrived at Isolation Ward 1. The android ripped the door away and entered, nurse in tail.

It was a large, sterile white room. The furnishings within were sparse, a short table accompanied with an equally short chair as well as a normal sized one. On the floor nearby were a handful of toys. Thus it was not hard for anyone to focus their attention on the most interesting corner of the room, a bed surrounded by instruments. However, what was on the bed was the center of the android's attention.

_** Scanning... Mission Package Identified! Execute extraction procedure... **_The machine turned to the nurse, who was still taking in the scene. _**"Nurse,"**_ it growled. _**"Remove the male minor from the bed and bring him to me."**_ It shoved her forward and she stumbled. Lifting herself up, she stared at the boy for a second, then turned to face the machine.

"And if I refuse?" She replied to the android's demand. The machine turned to the table and toys, picking up the nearest one. It was solid yellow rubber and was only a quarter the size of the machine's hand. It lowered its arm enough to show the nurse the toy in the middle of its palm. It snapped its fingers closed, employing three tons of gripping force into its fist.

When it opened its hand the toy was twisted beyond recognition. The nurse squeaked, her eyes flashing renewed fear of this soulless monster before her. She turned and walked to the sleeping boy. She removed his restraining straps and lifted him up. It wasn't hard, he couldn't have been more than two or three years old. She brought the boy to the android.

The android scanned the boy and complied a fairly accurate picture of his current health. His was alive, only sedated, which was good, the child might have been more unwieldy if he had been awake. That was why the android went to the trouble to drag the nurse along. Well part of it anyway.__

_**"Carry the male minor to the Vehicular bay."**_ The android commanded. and shoved the nurse in the direction of the door. She complied and the journey to the garage was uneventful, fortunately. It was 14:50 hours, and 5 minutes until the hospital generators overloaded, time was running out. The android spotted the appropriate escape vehicle, a ambulance hover, and prodded the nurse in that direction. She seemed to understand what it wanted as she opened the back and secured the boy on the stretcher. As she finished the android spoke once more.

_**"Exit the rear of the vehicle and take the driver's seat.**_" The nurse hurried to complete the order, belting herself in. Before she could close the door the android held it. She was about to say something, but didn't get it out before the machine knock her unconscious with the flick of its finger.

It reached for the control board and inserted a wireless connector interface. If cutoff from the android's main computer, it was capable of making rudimentary decisions on its own. Through the connector the android took control of the ambulance, fortunately this model had infrared scopes attached to the front which would permit the android to 'see' it while it 'drove.' If anyone cared to scan the ambulance with an infrared scope they would see someone 'driving.'

Now it was time for the deception of misdirection. The android turned on the hover and had it close in on the door. It marched back into the hospital taking the most direct route to the main entrance. The acoustic sensors picked up the sound of whispering and deafened footfalls.

A quick scan of the radio band confirmed law enforcement had sent in a scout team to locate the machine. It caught two of them around a corner and allowed them the cry out in astonishment before dispatching them with a sweep of its arm. That would send the rest running for safety outside.

With a quick glance of the hospital layout revealed the wall that would suit its purpose. It faced same direction as the main entrance but was some 75 meters further east. It made a final check of the programmed plan and its factors. All was as well as could be.

_**Execute Flanking Maneuver 2!**_ The android took a running start and smashed through the wall. Just as its tactical processor predicted, the police had begun to cover the hospital exits, beginning with the main entrance. They obviously didn't know that the android was designed to force its way through solid barriers, like a wrecking ball. Through the cloud of dust the android scanned the new hostiles.

They were an impressive sight, dozens of police regrouped and positioned behind barriers and hovers, gauss pistols and rifles pointing to the doors. Above several hovers flew air cover, both police and military. The military hovers were carrying racks on their wing stubs that could only be missiles. _**Threat assessment: High 5. Execute full scale assault!**_

Then it was war. With the advantage of surprise and having out flanked the entire police perimeter, the first 20 seconds was slaughter. Herald rail gun picking off the airborne hovers while the Antipersonnel rotary guns and Lucius plasma cannon cutting near hostiles to ribbons. 4 hovers and 50 men were down before the lunar police regrouped again to face the machine's onslaught.

Though the combat unit had targeted the missile carrying hovers first, one managed to avoid the machine's initial volley and returned fire by unleashing its entire payload. Ten streaks of fire and smoke flung themselves at the hulking machine. Their detonations shoved the android backward knocking it onto its back. Its armor was dented but intact, so it got up and continued to rake the police with relentless gunfire.

The blast from the missiles had, for a moment, interrupted its connection with the ambulance. The vehicle had exited the garage after the firefight and started its way to the space port, sirens blaring. Reestablishing connection confirmed that the connector interface's rudimentary computer had made no erroneous turns. However, it was time to take control. The android raised the antenna and increased the gain on its antenna to strengthen the connection...

It happened faster than even the android's lightening reflexes could react. The hospital generator blew, sending shockwaves through the hospital sublevels and collapsing the building's center. The tremor it sent into the ground caused anyone with feet to lose their footing, including the combat unit. But that wasn't the worse of it for the machine, turning its antenna gain to maximum, it had become vulnerable to electromagnetic discharge.

In the instant of overload, the generator sent a surge of electricity through the power grid and into a cable connected to a power transformer next to the android. The explosion wasn't the problem, it was the close range electromagnetic pulse. With the antenna extended and the gain sensitivity at maximum, the pulse caused a electrical feedback through the android's circuitry. The failsafe breakers tripped, cutting off the excess flow of power, but too late. Age had slowed the circuit breakers enough to damage the android's processors. The machine was on its knee, out cold, eyes dark.

Lunar police, rattled by the percussion of the hospital's generator overload did not approach the slumped machine. They were too afraid. Finally the captain in charge waved over one of his subordinates. Gesturing at the android, he ordered the man forward to check it out. The officer hesitated for a moment, fear gripping him, but soon enough that fear melted away as the captain used his glamour. The officer tread slowly toward the machine, increasing the pace as he got closer and the captain got bolder.

Finally he arrived and poked the machine with his gun. The machine didn't move, its eyes still dark. The officer jabbed again with more force, still nothing. A third time, now bagging the butt of his rifle hard, no response. He laughed and the captain gave a sigh of relief.

"Move in and secure that monstrosity!" The captain bellowed. More officers converged on the android more wearily, covering it with rifles while surrounding it. One officer whispered to her neighbor, "Why are we bothering to aim, the bullets will just bounce off?" Her neighbor gave her a glare, but didn't retort her comment. The captain, now convinced of at least a momentary peace in the crisis, turned to his communicator.

"Lord Thaumaturge, I have good news. The metal beast has been pacified. I request additional constables to secure the site and something... big enough to tie down the android. Also we've taken significant causalities, request more medical teams.." The captain continued. As the lunar police started recovering their fallen comrades and taking in the carnage, they failed to spot the faintest shuddering glow from the android's red eyes.

___**Reinitializing System... System active!**_ _**Error! System Fluctuation... Initializing diagnostic... Scanning... Diagnostic Complete! Error! Central Processor Damaged! Projected failure... in 15 minutes 13 seconds. Initiating shutdown... Error! Must complete mission... Proceed to spaceport... Confirm Mission Package safety... Ensure Mission Package launch... Executing directives... Execute!**___

The glow grew brighter and more steady as this exchange passed in the Combat Unit's mind. The constables guarding the machine noticed and started to back away.

"Ah, captain..." One called over his shoulder. The captain didn't respond as he was preoccupied on the communicator. The android's fingers started to twitch more and more profoundly as control was reestablished to its limbs. "Captain..!" The officer raised his voice, this time the captain heard him but was too busy listening to instructions and waved off the plea. Then the machine's torso rose up from its crouch, jerking and twitching as the processor tried to compensate for its instability. "CAPTAIN!" The young officer shrieked. Now the captain's ire was stoked and he turn around.

"What Gunning? I'm on the..." Was all he got out and then he froze in fear as the android rose to stand. It had a strange stoop to its posture and a limp to its gait as if suffering from a stroke, but that wasn't noticed by the Lunar police, they were too busy blasting away.

"It's still alive!" Cried one woman. "Retreat!" Shouted another expressing the desire of all. They sprayed bullets in the android's directs and broke. The android was all but oblivious to the punishment and wails of terror as it swayed and staggered. Its processor was trying to decide how to accomplish its mission directives. It couldn't contact the ambulance and its wireless interface, the EM discharge had destroyed its antenna. It didn't even know if the ambulance had made it to the space port. There was only one option.

_**Proceed to last known position of Mission Package, city coordinates 552 by 771, by shortest route. Follow designated path to Tycho Central Space Hub. Search out Mission Package in route. Execute!**_

It stumbled in the direction of the retreating constables and a wide step catapulted one unlucky man into the air. His tumbling form landed on the still frozen captain and finally closed his open mouth. The remaining airborne hovers tried to cover their fleeing comrades but the android could not be slowed. Nevertheless, the machine's senses finally seemed to reconnect with reality. Assessing the hovers to be of medium threat, it tried to dispatch them with its rail gun.

_**Error! Command connection to Herald Rail Gun disssabled. Weapon ineeffectual. Switch to Antipersonnel Rotary Guns!**_ The multi-barrel weapons swerved to sight the hovers and fired. They got a 2 second buzz on one hover before sparks sizzled from them. _**Error! Commmand Connectionnnn to Antipersonnel Rotary Guns lost. Switch to Improviiiised Ballistics!**_

The machine lurched to its right and ripped a door off a fallen vehicle, then launched it at the hovers above. The hovers swerved to evade it, then again when the android grabbed a running policewoman and flung her. With the hovers distracted trying to recover from their evasive maneuvers without colliding, the android grabbed another scrambling constable and threw him. He connected with a sickening crack that shattered copilot's window and sent the hover careening onto the top of a building. The other broke off when the next projectile came its way, taking an observing station high in the sky.

The android could now dedicate its fading concentration on completing its mission. Its gait grew increasingly erratic as it intersected the last known position of the ambulance and followed it to the space port. It finally arrived, barely standing, at Tycho Spaceport. The ambulance had arrived and was waiting for it. If the android had a concept of god and gratitude, it would have thanked him mightily. However, spaceport security were now suspicious of an ambulance sitting outside their gates, lights flashing. Two men in the grey spaceport security uniforms were now flashing their beacons into the windshield.

So close to the final leg of the mission and only 12 minutes until the 15:25 hours, now was not the time for subtly or caution. The machine shrugged off the increasing distraction of its unstable processors for one last exertion and leaned into a desperate stagger. The sight of the machine caused the spaceport security to drop their beacons and scampered into the guard house. The android bent down and grabbed the front of the ambulance hover and dragged it to the gate.

_**Eeeeeeerrorrr! Syssstemm failure eminent. Recommend shutttttdown protocol immmmmedaitely. NEGATIVE! Musstt compleeeeeete mission. Applying bluunnt forceeeee to barrier.**___The android backhanded the gate open and staggered down the path, ambulance in tow. By this time the nurse woke up in the driver's seat with a jolt. Reality enlightening her about the situation, she unstrapped in a frenzy and opened the door to jump out. Seconds passed as she gathered the courage and leapt away.

Moving became ever more difficult. Each step felt like the Combat Unit was wading through a tsunami. Every other second it would forget what it was doing and how to do it, then all would be clear until it faded again. More lunars had gathered around it, pointing weapons and firing. Hovers were arriving in droves, military among them with more missiles. The machine's going became tougher, the missile detonations were making it impossible to stay on its feet. Now it crawled on three limbs, the fourth still dragging the ambulance. Yet it was oblivious to all the all surroundings, its mind retreating further into itself to prop up its collapsing consciousness.

The firing stopped, the sensors registered through the fraying thread the was the connection to the processors. The machine didn't care why, only that it had to get to the launch pad. Which launch pad? It didn't remember.

_**Ssssssearchhhing mmmission daaaaatabase for finallll destttinatttion... Destination fffounnd! Lllaauunch Padddd 6. Seeearchhing Lauuunch Paaad 6 locaaaaaation... Llloactiooon founnnd! Ppproceed diiirectlyyyyy aaaaaheeead, 30 meeeeeeterrrrrs! **_

The machine concentrated on that objective and nothing else. Tunnel vision set in, little bites of sight being nibbled at by invisible mice. Its processors were sparking now, burning away like a slow fuse with moments of brightness. The combat unit was dying, it somehow knew this, but it didn't care. The mission was nearly complete, and the closest that the combat unit came to happiness was when a mission was complete.

The launch pad doors opened, revealing a large ship. Its grungy exterior and markings distinguished it as a Earthen cargo vessel. The crowd of servicing technicians and mechanics had been corralled into a corner by the ship's complement of maintenance drones wielding hand weapons. The rear bay doors of the ship opened to the struggling android. In a last rush of awareness and strength it hefted the ambulance onto the ship after. It then relaxed, going limp on the floor with the drones closing the doors behind it.

_**MMIISSOONN ACCOOOPLISSSSHED! Eeeeeeeeeeerrrrooorr! Tooooootaaaaal ssssssssyyyyyyyssssssstttemmmmm fffaaaaaaaaiiiiiilllurrrrrrrre dddeeeeeteeeeccctted. Ssssssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssstttttteeemm ssssssshhhhhhuuuuutttttttdddddoooooowwwwwnnnnn...**_ The darkness caved-in the last ray of light and all was blank, unfeeling, dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Aftermath**

His boots made a crunching sound on the debris despite the red carpet laid out for him to walk on. He was a short man and weak jawed, not that that mattered to him. He could appear as he wanted to any he wanted, and for lunar that is what mattered. However he frown deeply as he surveyed the devastation of and around the Tycho City Hospital. Done by one of the few things out of his power or understanding, an abominable humanoid machine, android.

He kept himself from shuttering at the sight of the city's constables mangled bodies being pulled from the battleground if you could call it that. They had been slaughtered. Some had even been ripped to shreds. So truly gruesome that he waved his entourage to follow as he went in search for a less disgusting sight.

The second level thaumaturge at his left, immaculate red robe freshly pressed as always, was spouting the dull figures of the damage done by the metal monster. At least dull when compared the actual site of the destruction wrought. The monotone voice and bioelectric signature didn't help either. He sent a bio-electric pulse to halt the report.

"That is quite enough Mazen." He said. "I get the picture, hundreds dead, billions in damages, and it got away."

"Essentially your Majesty." The thaumaturge bowed deeply and tucked his data pad under her arm. A head thaumaturge to the king's right glowered. The king sensed the growing anger without turning to look at him.

"You are permitted to speak Alax," the king smiled. "Before you lose your temper and embarrass yourself with some stumbling remark." Thaumaturge Alax was a amusing combination of military order brilliance and comical hot temper. It was that unique combination that allowed him to last as long as he did at court and rise to his current position when his less amusing comrades were executed. To his further credit the hot blooded soldier cooled, showing actual remorse.

"Forgive me your Majesty," Alax's voice was still strained. "It's just the audacity, the _**arrogance**_ of those Earthens. Violating our territory when they send ambassadors spouting their tripe of 'peace' and 'goodwill' then send their death machine to our sacred surface to steal from us. Freedom of space! Hah! As if those mongrels deserve to leave their sewage pit." The king whole heartily agreed, it was the attitude of lunar royalty, and by extension their people, for generations of superiority over all breeds of human.

"We're not even sure the stole anything." Mazen stated coolly. By all rights of talent and administrative skill, she should be the head thaumaturge. The king had a feeling that Luna would run more smoothly that way, but in his opinion it ran too smoothly already. What fun was life if there wasn't a little disorder to fix now and again. Besides, he loved the challenge of provoking an emotion of genuine outrage from her steel cold soul. Another of his more subtle amusements.

"How can you not know?!" Alax barked. "Surely you've scanned the databases of the power plant and hospitals for irregularities?" Mazen looked at the head thaumaturge as if he was of no importance other than one of her assistants.

"Yes, I have scanned the databases, but it is useless. The android downloaded very powerful scrambling software and nothing could have been recovered without a great deal of time and effort if that was all it had done. However, not only did it scramble the computers but it blew them up was well. I doubt anything will be recovered your Majesty." Her last words were lined with sorrow to have failed her beloved liege lord.

"We should respond in kind, my Lord!" Alax's eagerness was palpable. "I could have a strike team..." Mazen cut him off.

"And do what Head Thaumaturge Alax? Hmmm? Raze the American president's residence, or level Trafalgar Square in Europe perhaps. Then, once who've had your petty revenge, then what? Full scale war with Earth I suppose."

"Watch your tongue woman!" Alax growled a warning without much bite, he would never do anything to her, she was too valuable. He turned from his de jure subordinate to his king. "What if I want war? We can beat them my Lord."

"Only the most favorable of simulations show anything other than devastating the kingdom to win. It is simply too risky a course at this time." Mazen waved him off. "Besides we still don't know where the android came from. Oh I grant you its ultimate origins are from Earth, but that would be over seventy years ago. Those war machines were made illegal after the Fourth World War and hence scrapped. If it came from Earth then it was a long forgotten mothball and that wouldn't be worth breaking Luna to avenge. But if it from elsewhere, then going to war with Earth might serve their purpose. Surely, Head Thaumaturge, your studies of military history have taught you that when a nation, however victorious, is exhausted from war, it becomes vulnerable to a third party."

"So you would have us hide behind protest and do nothing!" Alax hissed.

"No, I would suggest using the standard protests and a screen to conduct a thorough investigation of the whole incident. We have the crew of the ship that made the escape, I will, by your leave your Majesty, start with them. Once we know who is responsible and why, then we take the appropriate punitive measures that will not leave us exposed." They both looked at their king. The king pondered the weight of his decision for a moment.

"I agree with Mazen, Alax." He used his glamour to enforce his will. "I will not lose my kingdom to win a pointless war. However it is clear that my military is in need of a counter to this android. Relic or not, its power has left me in doubt of my military capacity. Mazen, what was that project proposal you passed by my desk last week, something about super-soldiers?" The second level thaumaturge pulled her data pad out from under her arm and did a quick search through her files.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I'm sorry boss, but it ain't no good." Ted threw his hands up in frustration. She understood the reaction, she was nearly ready to give-up herself. But only nearly.

"Have you tried rewiring the command system.." He cut her off. If he did that one more time, he will showing off a new scar to Elly.

"Yeah, took me six hours, for all the good it did you. Face it boss, the tin man is a pile of scrap. It's just too stubborn to accept any replacement processors we can jury rig."

An odd form of despair crept into her heart. Somehow, during the transport from Earth to the drop point for the mission, she had become attached to this killing machine. Others saw nothing but hard metal crafted into a crude shape of a man.

However, during the transit, she had been the only one allowed to see it until the drop. The only thing left her grandfather had left her as an inheritance. She had spent her spare time gazing at it, that is once she finished the general check-up. She didn't see the crudity in its design, only simple elegance, the mark of true genius. Genius of her grandparents.

It was like the ghost of a distant, deceased relative from a time when her family had owned the Wolfram War Factories. A relic from a golden sun age that set with the end of the last world war.

Of course that was why she had been selected for this job, her family had a thing for robotic genius. It was also why she took the job. Who better to prepare the walking wreaking ball for its final mission than the granddaughter of its designers. And who better to carry out the mission for the Doge than his significant other.

Was that it? A silly wish to restore some splinter of glory her family had once enjoyed. To be able to say that she, the scum mercenary skipper of a bucket of bolts brigand ship, could measure up a bunch of forgotten dead people? And then the Doge, did she really still blame herself for what happened between them. He had absolved her from any fault regarding his betrayal and fall, but did she forgive herself? What of her daughter that was supposed to have been theirs? She sighed at the reality of this mental confession.

This machine would be her latest and greatest attempt to salvage her family's legacy. Since she was an only child of an only child, she came to see this salvaging as finding long lost cousins and siblings, each with something to teach her about from where she came. Maybe even where to go. She had so hoped it would survive its mission and return to her. The Doge had no need of it after that, he had the boy, she got the android. It would be her bonus, that is if the wife of a doge needed to earn this bonus.

It did return, in body little worse for wear, but its mind had been destroyed. All its command processors were burned out by some EM discharge, leaving it with at best in a coma. With a herculean effort, she held back her desire to weep over it and dedicated that energy looking for a way to repair it. No success, it seemed destined to lay in the secondary cargo hold like a body in a mausoleum. She couldn't scrap it even if she wanted to, the tungsten alloys it used were so hard to work with that it would cost more than she'd earn selling the metal just to melt it down. That is even if she wanted to scrap it.

Then, in the mist of the despair, an idea sprung forth. She cast it aside at first, horrified at the thought, but it wouldn't leave her. Then she knew it was the only chance she had to restore the Wolfram android to functionality. Besides, she'd been forced to scuttle the perfectly good escape ship without salvaging anything, if she could do that she could in fact do this. Faced with the decision, she went for it.

"Wait here," she told Ted. "I'll be back with something." Entering her rooms her eyes fell upon a large, fluffy teddy bear. It was her childhood playmate and friend, Junior. Hefting it was not hard, though it was half her size, but knowing what she was about to do killed her every second.

"I've got replacement command processors, Ted." She declared as she reentered the hold. He gave her a pitying look.

"Are you sure boss, I know what he means to you."

"He was designed by my grandparents using the same design patterns as Wolfram. It's the only way." With that they went to work, opening the soft, fluffy skin of the bear and pulling out its command processors. After an hour they had installed them in the android's brain. Butterflies in her stomach, she turned to Ted for a last dose of moral support. He nodded and she called.

"Junior." The sensor lights came on, glowing blue. The head turned to her. It said one word, in a voice comically high and perky coming from such a massive machine of death.

"Mommy!"

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
